Keeping Things Secret
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: New story, i don't own the ATLA but i would like to. TAANG, ZUTARA, SUKKA AND TEO X LILI HALFWAY THEN LILI X SOKKA! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I won't bother you anymore… Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Aang. I go to Alpha High School and I am adopted. I share a secret with my best friends. We can bend elements such as air, earth, water and fire. I can bend all four of them. I always had a special connection with my sister. Her name is Lily. She has a boyfriend Teo, who doesn't bend and knows nothing about us. My best friend is Sokka who controls metal and he is good at it. His sister Katara bends water and her boyfriend Zuko, fire. Sokka's new girlfriend is Suki. She has a black belt in every martial art you can think of.

'Hey Twinkles! What are you doing?' the sweetest voice in the whole school asked me. It was Toph. I have been in love with her for a long time and now, she is my best friend.

'I have been thinking about you! How was your math test?'

'Classic! I would have failed without you Twinkles!' she winked and hugged me.

'Anytime you like. Where are you coming from? Why are you sweaty?'

'You noticed! I had gym class. Can I use your bathroom?'

'Sure you can.' I said.

She took off her shirt revealing her bra. It was green with black flowers. I kept staring until she noticed -sorry guys, but I am a boy!-.

'What are you staring at? Do you like what you see?'

I woke up from my day dream and shook my head. She came and sat at my lap.

'Because if you do, I want to do something about it…' she said with a deep seducing voice. She leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed and she smiled at me. She got up but before she could leave, I grasped her arms and pulled her on the bed. I got on top and kissed her passionately. When my lips touched hers, I felt electricity tensing my muscles. She kissed back but then my step-mother, Yang-Chen came in. Toph pushed me away, took her shirt and left. I turned around and looked at my mother. She came and sat next to me, on the bed.

'She'll come around Aang. Don't worry.'

'I did a stupid thing. I've lost her…'

'You kissed her and she kissed back. That means something.'

'But why did she leave like that?'

'You can ask her...' my mother said.

I took my cell phone out and text her.

-Why did you go away? - Me and my mother waited patiently for her answer.

- Your mother saw us.-

- So what?-

-you are really stupid! I'll see you tomorrow airhead!-

When I saw that text, I smiled.

'She loves me!' I said.

'I told you so!' mom answered…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have been trying all night to get some sleep. It wasn't possible. I kept thinking about Toph and our kiss. The morning came soon and my alarm went off. I closed it with some "air magic". I put a T-shirt on and fresh pants. I went to my sister's room to wake her up. She was wearing her pants and bra when I entered the room.

'What are you doing in here?' she asked without covering herself up.

Don't get me wrong but we weren't embarrassed being naked in front of each other. After all, she was all I had since… ever.

'What do you mean? I always come to wake you up.'

'I am still mad at you for not allowing Teo sleep over.'

'Teo is your boyfriend for three years and I love you so much. I just don't want you to get hurt if you decide to take your relationship to the next level.'

'I'd love to make out! All these years all we did was pecks and kisses on the cheek.'

'Ok, then I'll make it up for you. What about tonight? Would you like to go on a double date?'

'Teo, you, me and Toph? It's great!'

'If she says yes! I don't promise anything.'

'I love you Aangy! You are the best brother in the whole world!' she hugged me. She put a top on and went to school. We flu there and landed somewhere where no one could see us. I kissed her cheek and said goodbye. I headed to class. I found Toph and some girls giggling. The girls were Meng, Yue and Koko. Meng and Koko where my ex-girlfriends more likely my ex-stalkers. Meng followed me everywhere I went and spied on me after our second date and Koko actually tried to rape me after our first. I took a deep breath; I gathered my courage and went over there. Toph smiled at me.

'Hi Toph. How are you?'

'I'm fine Twinkles! What's up?'

'I was wondering if…'I hesitated.

'Oh, spit it out!' she ordered.

'I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tonight.'

I held my breath for her answer…

'Pick me up at eight.' she said as the teacher came in and asked us to take our seats. I was extra happy and excited for tonight! The day passed by with me checking out Toph and Toph starring at me. It was love! I've always liked her but this took things to a new level. I think I like it that way; complicated but yet simple. The day passed quickly. I took Lily home and ate with mom. Then we decided to watch some TV like a family.

'Mom, I need your permission to go out on with Lily tonight.' She froze.

'Mom, are you ok?' Lily asked.

'I need an answer because we are going on a double date.' I said.

'Oh thank God! I thought you wanted to go on a date with Lily!'

'MOM! She is my sister!'

'That's why I froze. It's going to be Lily with Teo and you with Toph?'

'Yes! I still can't believe it. She said"pick me up at eight"'

I said excited.

'Have fun kids. Don't come home until Aang kiss Toph'

'And until Lily kiss Teo properly.'

'Ok, just please don't tell your father because he doesn't want his kids going out so late.'

'Don't wait for us mom and don't worry about dad.' Lily said and hugged her. I was so excited and I couldn't hide it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for your messages and support. Enjoy…

Chapter 3

I wore my coat and walked into Lily's room. She wore a nice long purple dress. She looked very nice. We walked all the way to my car after we said goodbye to our mom. We took Teo from his house and he with Lily sat at the back seats. We went over to Toph's house. She got into the car and put her seat-belt on.

'You are right in time!' she said with a smile.

I looked at her and saw all the beauty in the world on her face. She had make-up on and wore a short green dress that was flattering her. She looked amazing, as always…

'You should start the engine now.' She grinned and I nodded.

We went to a restaurant near the beach. We sat at a table next to the window. I sat next to Lily and opposite to Toph. She was really beautiful. Then I felt something moving and rubbing on my feet. I looked down and saw Toph's foot on my leg traveling up my pants. I blushed as I panicked and she smiled. The feeling of the action though, was amazing. She definitely knew how to make a man feel good. We ordered food and ate. Then we went for a walk at the beach. I really enjoyed being around Toph. She took my hand in hers and I hugged her as we walked. I kissed her cheek and she blushed. She was really cute when she did so. We went to our car and drove to Toph's house. When we walked out and walked to her door, Teo and Lily started making out at the back seat. Toph took out her keys.

'I had a great time.' She said with a smile.

'Me too.' I said. I turned around o leave when strong pair of arms, pulled me into a passionante kiss.

'I'll see you tomorrow Twinkles.' She said with an evil smile and left.

I stood there by her door like a fool, speechless and breathless. I walked back to the car and dropped Teo at his house. We went home but when we entered the door our dad was there so we where officially dead.

'Where were you?' he asked.

'I was on a date.' I simply said.

'Lily, go to your room.' He ordered and she quickly left. Then dad's expression changed and softened.

'Tell me about it son!' he asked excited for details.

'We went at a restaurant and took a walk at the beach!'

'I am not talking about your date! Did you kiss her?

'She kissed me. She knows how to rock my world!'

'Who is she? Is she hot?'

'Her name is Toph and she is the hottest for me.'

'You made me really proud tonight, son.' He said and went to bed. I did the same. I took my shirt off and lay on my bed. I couldn't sleep. Her kiss went on and on in my mind. Her soft lips on mine, felt like heaven. Her taste and smell were great. I just couldn't get enough of her. Slowly, with her image in my mind, I drifted to sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you liked my stories… love you all!

Chapter 4

I woke up and saw my clock. I was running late for school. Lily was sleeping on my chest. I woke her up softly and she rubbed her eyes.

'We are late!' I said and we both run to the car, after we got dressed. We arrived just in time. Lily went over to Teo, who was with his friend Duke. Toph came up to me with an evil smile and with Meng and Koko.

'Hello boyfriend!' she said and kissed me. I was shocked but I liked the way she said boyfriend. I kissed beck. That led us to a make out session that lasted five minutes. When we broke apart, she bit her lip, making me want to eat her! I kissed her again with a peck on her lips. She smiled and blushed. I hugged her and took her to her class. Then I headed to mine. I was taken by my thoughts for Toph, that I didn't notice Sokka trying to talk to me.

'Hey Sokka, what's up?'

'Aang, I need to talk to you, can we skip the first hour?'

'Sure Sokka.' He pulled me into the janitor's closet.

'What's all this about?' I asked worried.

'I broke up with Suki because I think I'm in love.'

'You are in love? Like you loved Yue and Ty Lee?'

'No, this is different. I liked her and known her for a long time.'

'Who is she?'

'Aang, please don't be angry. Could you arrange a date?'

'Sure, if I know her. You are my best friend. Who is she?'

'She is with Teo and she is your sister…'

'You are in love with Lily?' I asked half angry, half shocked.

'Yes, man. Please don't be mad.' I calmed down. I knew that Lily liked Sokka but she knew that he would never like her back.

'I'm not mad at you Sokka, I will help you.'

'You will? I mean, thank you!'

As we walked to class, Lily stopped and hugged me. I saw Sokka looking at her from head to toe, admiring he body.

'I had a fight with Teo.' She whispered in my ear.

'I set you up with Sokka.' I whispered back. Her eyes widened. She looked at Sokka and saw a big smile on his face. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

'Thank you Aangy! You are the best!'

Then she kissed Sokka's cheek.

'I'll see you around eight.' She said and he blushed.

She left and he touched his cheek with his hand exactly were Lily had kissed him. I knew that he liked her now.

When the school was over, I went to the bench near my car and sat with the gang. Katara was sitting onto Zuko's lap and Sokka was standing in front of me.

'When will we practice?' Zuko asked.

'Practice what?' asked Toph and sat on my lap.

'Nothing babe. Around, five Zuko, ok?'

Zuko nodded and left with Katara.

'Can I come?' Toph asked and Sokka glared at me.

'You are going to get bored.' I tried to tell her no.

'You don't want me to come!'

'Aangy, take me home.' Lily ordered and I left as I kissed Toph on the cheek.

'I'll see you later.' I said and left…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, this story started to bore me so don't wait a great story, I think it's lame… review, inbox or e-mail me for any ideas, suggestions, opinions or just for a chat…

.com

Chapter 5

I felt really bad about lying to Toph. I drove Lily home and after we ate, we went for practice.

There the gang was waiting. I could see Sokka staring at Lily and her blushing fiercely. I was actually happy that they loved each other.

Zuko took his fighting stance and so did I. he attached me several times with some fire punches and I tried to avoid them. He made lighting and threw it to me. After I redirected the lightning, I saw Zuko in the ground, struggling to get out.

'Good work Aang!' Sokka shouted.

'It wasn't me!' I said shocked.

'If it wasn't you brother, who was it?' Lily asked.

'I was!' A dark figure with a familiar voice said.

'Who are you, show yourself!' Katara ordered.

The dark figure came to sight and revealed its true identity.

My eyes widened.

'Toph?' I asked still shocked.

'I followed you here, I am sorry I didn't trust you.'

'You can bend earth?' I asked still shocked.

'Can you get me out of here?' Zuko asked.

I bended the earth and set him free.

'I do and obviously, you do too. How many powers do you have?'

'I can bend air, earth, fire and water.' I replied

'She came near me and hugged me.

'This is so much better. Now we don't have to keep things secret!'

'I guess not. Do you want to come to my house?'

'Sure. We can go out with your sister and Sokka.'

'How did you even know that?'

'I am not stupid; I can see the way they stare at each other. Reminds me, of us.'

I laughed and nodded as Sokka and Lily turned blushed a red tone.

We went into my car and went to our date, all together. Nothing would spoil this moment. We went to that beach again. I still couldn't believe that Toph was one of us. This was too good to be true.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to Sonic47- I am really sorry about my mistake the other day-. He gave me this idea. I hope he likes this chapter and I hope you like it too. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Our date went fine and Lily with Sokka went for a swim as I stayed on dry land with Toph who hated water. We didn't speak. We were happy to in each others arms and share our body heat. We gazed at the moon. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I didn't kiss her that day she came from the gym. I slowly hugged her closer and brushed my lips on hers. She got enough of my teasing after a few seconds and pushed her tongue inside my mouth. I was surprised but you know me; I don't complain. We were so taken but lust and desire that we didn't notice that someone was watching. When we did, we blushed under Lily's and Sokka's gazes.

'Aangy, I am tired, can we go home?' Lily asked.

I nodded and stood on my feet pulling Toph up with me. We went to the car and I dropped Lily and Sokka to our house, so they could end their date and drove over to Toph's house to end my date properly too. We arrived and just relaxed in the car for a while.

'I had a great time Aang…'

'So did I. We can do it again tomorrow…' I said with a grin.

'I would love to.' She giggled.

She opened the door ready to leave, when I pulled her back in and placed a peck on her lips. I pulled away slowly smiling. She looked at me really annoyed that confused me. She jump in me and sat on my lap having her legs spread and me between them. I was shocked! She started kissing me roughly. She moved her kisses from my mouth to my neck and to my chest leaving big hickeys and traces of lipstick. She stopped, panting as I was.

'We are heroes Aang; and you are mine.' She said and left. She stood at her door and waved at me with a bid smile. I drove to my house, thinking of what she said. Then, an idea stuck me. We could be heroes fighting crime. My thoughts were interrupted by my sister's yelling. I stepped out of the car and found Teo and Sokka fighting.

'Both of you stop it!' I broke them apart.

Each one of them had a black eye. They were funny!

'What happened here?' I asked starring at them.

'I came here to apologize to Lily and I found her with this idiot.' Teo explained.

'This idiot is my best friend. And as far as I know, you hurt my sister!' I snapped.

'She doesn't want to be with you creep! Beat it!' Sokka yelled.

'I want to hear that from her you filthy dog.' Teo answered.

'I don't want to be with you Teo. We are over.' Lily said calmly.

'What? But baby, I thought we had a great time!'

'We had, until you said your friends that you are dating a stupid little girl that is immature because she is not moving your relationship to a new level. After that you just brag about having two more girlfriends beside the stupid girl; no Teo, we are over. Please leave and never come back.' Lily said between sobs.

'You BAKA! You cheated on my little sister who I trusted you with?'

I said and placed a punch on his stomach and another on his free eye. He fell down on his butt and ended up with two black eyes!

'If I ever see you near Lily again, I will kill you!' I roared as fire escaped my mouth. He started running away, scared of what he had just seen. My secret was out, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me right now has keeping my baby sister safe. I run next to her and hugged her. We said goodbye to Sokka and went in my room. I help her tight as she cried in my arms. She cried to sleep. A thousand ways of killing Teo passed my mind until I drifted to sleep…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my sweet loves! This chapter is about Aang's love for his sister and it is dedicated to ShodowEntity- thank you very much for your tips again(,) I will not use the word BAKA again(,) I promise(,) though I love it…- Enjoy!

Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and saw that Lily was still in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and she woke up.

"We should get ready for school." said and she simply nodded in agreement.

When we went downstairs, we saw mom and dad waiting for us. We froze. They asked us to sit with them and we did.

Lily P.O.V.

"Aang, Lily, I want to know what happened yesterday." My father asked serious.

"Nothing dad! Everything is fine." I said.

"Don't lie to me young woman! I herd everything that happened yesterday." Dad yelled at me.

"What do you mean dad?" I asked confused.

"You little whore! You came home with a different guy this time! You made them fight just to feel desirable. Your friend Azula taught you that." Dad slapped me and I fell on my brother's arms with tiers in my eyes.

"No, it's not like that…" I said between sobs.

"You will not see another guy in your life and you will not leave this house ever again!" his hand was raised in the air ready to hit me and I closed my eyes tightly with fear. But the hit never came…

Aang P.O.V.

I stopped my father's arm before he could hit Lily. He looked at me surprised.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" I yelled.

"But son, she needs to be taught." He said.

"Why do you punish her? She didn't do anything. That boy Teo did and I am going to kill him."

"Don't throw your future away for her son."

I heard it all. I was so furious with these people.

"I got into a fight, punish me."

"Why? You have the richest girl in town and you are my son." Gyatso replied.

"So this is all about? You hate Lily because she is a girl? I am not your son and I will never be. Lily in the other hand is the most precious thing in my life and I would be glad to die for her. If you ever hurt her again, I will kill you, father in low or not." I said to him and took Lily bridal style in my arms. We left them staring at us as we left. She hugged me.

"Thank you, I love you so much Aang…" she whispered.

"I love you too Lily." I placed her in my car and took off. When we arrived at school, Sokka ran to us. He had a black eye from his fight yesterday. Lily got of the car and Sokka was shocked of her swollen cheek.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

I hugged Lily closely and kissed her cheek.

"Lily will tell you. Lily, I have to go now."

"Where are you going?" she asked as Sokka hugged her.

"I need to find a lawyer!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, I hope you missed me! I did. Enjoy…

Chapter 8

I skipped several hours today trying to find a lawyer and when I did he said I should get a job if I wanted us out of our house. When I took off, I started looking for a job and I did; say hello to the new pilot assistant. When I get out of school, I will become a pilot and by taking this part time job, I not only increase my grades and my chances becoming a pilot, but I also get paid. I always wanted to become a pilot and fly, because it makes me feel free, like I can touch the stars! Today couldn't go better! I picked up Lily and drove home.

Mom and Dad where waiting for us…

"Lily, go upstairs!" I ordered.

"No, please kids, join us." Mom said with a soft voice.

"I thought about what you said Aang and you are right. I acted like a jerk and against our beliefs. Lily, I hope you will forgive me…" Dad apologized.

"Of course I do but promise me it won't happen again, will you?" she hugged him and he nodded.

"What about you son; will you forgive me?"

"Sure Dad, I love you too." We did a family hug!

"I got a job as a pilot assistant that will he3lp me in the future!" I said when we broke the hug.

"Well done son! I hope you are happy!" Mom said.

"I am." I replied as we went to the dining room and talked about my future. When Lily and Mom went upstairs, me and Dad sat at the couch and watched football.

"How is Toph?" he asked.

"Oh, shit, I forgot to call her! I'm so dead!"

"Then call her son…" Dad said and I simply nodded. I took out my cell phone and saw seven missed calls. She is going to kill me. I dialed her number…

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Toph, sorry I didn't call…"_

"_Who is this?"_

"_It's me Aang, your boyfriend, remember?"_

"_Oh, you are that jerk that didn't call me?"_

"_Yes that's me… I had some issues…"_

"_Are you talking about your brain issues?"\_

"_Toph, don't mock me. I said I'm sorry…"_

"_Ok, I forgive you but I'm still mad at you!"_

"_I know; I love you."_

"_I love you too airhead."_

"_I'll make it up to you; double date?"_

"_Sounds good but no… what about just us?"_

"_Sounds perfect; when will this date take place?"_

"_Tomorrow at school, we will skip some classes."_

"_You know I don't like skipping classes!"_

"_You will for me; if you love me."_

"_All right, you win…"_

"_That's what I like to hear! Goodnight Twinkles!"_

"_Sweet dreams T."_

I hang up.

"So…?" my father asked wanting to know details.

"We have a date tomorrow!" I said excited.

"I'm proud of you son!" he said and hugged me.

"Thanks. I'm going to bed, good night."

"Sleep well son..."

I went to my bedroom and stripped out of my clothes for a shower. When I finished, I wore a new pair of boxers and went to bed…


	9. Chapter 9

Hello guys! Please don't kill me for not updating… School started and you know… well, I am back on business so no worries, Nefeli is back! LOVE YOU, ENJOY…. 3 3 3

Chapter 9

I opened my eyes as I found myself still sleeping. I couldn't move my body but yet I could feel everything. I found the beeping noise very irritating as I stared at the white ceiling. I had something stuck up my nose and my mouth felt dry as the pain on my shoulders kept screaming at me to remain still. My chest full of bandages which held it tight, making it difficult for me to breath. I looked around and realized that this was NOT my room; everything here was in white, like I was drawn into a piece of paper. Next to my bed was a chair which wasn't empty; a beautiful young girl with black hair tied into a bun was there. She wore a green dress and looked extremely tired. She was sleeping there, next to me. I didn't know her so I decided to wake her up to find out. I gathered all my strength and gently poked her arm. Her eyes shoot open and I was shocked of their color; a cloudy green that pierced into my soul. I know I knew that girl but I just didn't remember; she could be an old friend or something. Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged me tight. I looked at her stunned at her boldness; she hugs me when I don't even know her, she may look familiar but no one gave her the permission to act so.

"I'll be right back; I have to call the others." She pecked my lips and left. I lay there with widened eyes.

Did this stranger just kiss me? What on earth is going on?

She came back with a smile on her face and with my family and a man I have never seen before, dressed in white.

"Hello, Aang, I am your doctor. Blink twice if you understand." The man said and I blinked twice.

"You are at the hospital because you were hit by a car. You were out for a month, do you feel ok?"

"My… shoulders… and… chest…" I replied and each word or sound I made; made my throat throb in pain.

"You shouldn't talk… you are in pain because the car crashed your chest. You are in no danger though, unless you move." He said and left.

Mom, dad and sis approached and hugged me.

"In case you wonder why you got hit by a car, you were trying to save a kid who was chasing after his ball. You are a hero brother and I love you Aangy !" Lily said and I smiled.

"I… love…you… too…"

"I am proud of you son…" father started.

"But next time, try not to hurt yourself." Mother finished.

"Yes airhead, you scared us to death." Said the strange girl with a grin. That grin reminds me of something but I just can't put the puzzles together. Lily hugged the girl as they both giggled. She may be Lily's friend after all.

"Can… I… have… some… water… please?" the strange girl left and came back with a bottle with water and a straw.

"Here you go twinkles." I stared at the girl for a while before she spoke again.

"What is the matter?" she asked softly.

"Come on Toph, he just woke up, let him be…" my sister said.

Toph… I know that name but why can't I remember a thing about her? Why is she here? Should I ask?

"It's ok I guess. I have to go now, my parents should be worried."

After that he leaned down and placed her lips on mine. She licked my lips begging for entrance which I didn't give. Who does she think she is? I don't even know her and she is kissing me? How dare she.

She wade a confused look but she turned around to leave.

"I love you, see you tomorrow…"

I froze, did she just say that she loves me? What the hell is going on around here?  
>I saw her frozen at the door as three little words escaped my mouth and they weren't the words she wanted to hear…<p>

"_who____are____you?__"_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Toph P.O.V.

"I love you, see you tomorrow…" I said to my boyfriend who just woke up.

I walked to the door but I froze at my steps as three words escaped his mouth.

"_who are you?"_

I kept staring at the white hospital door as I tried to understand what the hell he was talking about! I turned and looked at him with widened eyes.

"You don't know who I am?" I asked in misbelieve.

"Do I know you?" he asked confused.

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as my world crumbled. I couldn't break in front of him though…

I am Toph! I must be tough…

"What do you mean, Aangy? Toph is your…" Lily started.

"I am your friend." I cut Lily off and my answer made everyone in the room gasp.

I could see Aang processing what I have just told him. I waited patiently for a reaction. After a while he looked up at me and smiled. That smile made my heart skip a beat. God, I would miss his kisses but I can't make him love me if he doesn't remember me.

"Sorry I don't remember you Toph but why did you kiss me earlier?" he asked curious.

"That's our personal greeting." I lied.

He nodded and turned to his side to sleep.

We all walked outside his room to talk.

"He has obviously lost some of his memories and I can't tell if he is going to regain them." The doctor announced.

"It's ok. I think it is for the better for him to forget." I said.

"But Toph, I thought that you loved him!" Lily exclaimed.

"I do, but I don't want to force him into anything…" I said and left.

I don't really care what his sister thinks about me and I don't think things can go worse!

I needed time to think, to clear my head. I need to earth bend…

**Hello, hello. I guess I am back. I have improved my write bending skills and I am more than determined in completing it! So, I'll see you next time!**


	11. Ironman

**Okay, this is the end of Keeping Things Secret and must thank lorroeyn1 for reminding me to finish it. I hope you didn't wait too long!**

**IRONMAN**

After many months, all I got to do was earthbend and talk to Aang over the phone or at school. Everyone at school was confused about us treating each other like strangers but after some threats, the shut up.

We even went to cinema once or twice. It almost felt like a date. ALMOST. He wasn't Twinkles anymore; he wasn't my Aang.

I sighed as I checked my phone. Aang said he had something important to tell me. Coming to think of it he has been acting mysterious and weird since we went to see a movie the first time…

-Flashback-

"What are we watching Toph?" Aang asked me excited.

"The Avengers. It's a movie with some Marvel character Thor, Captain America and my favourite, Ironman!" I exclaimed.

After the movie was over we went to my house, and that were things got weird…

"I had a great time." I said with a smile.

"Me too." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Twinkles." I said and he froze.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah…" He trailed off and left…

-End flashback-

After that, he was acting so weird…

_Beep beep_

Finally! A message!

~From Aang

Meet me at the restaurant near the beach

I guess it's a date…

Aang P.O.V.

Okay things have changed in the last few months. I woke up in a hospital and the girl that claimed to be a friend of mine was a complete stranger to me. The doctors said that they didn't know if I'll ever get back my memories… But I did. And Toph wasn't my friend; she was my GIRLfriend.

After we went out a Saturday to watch The Avengers in the cinema, something about her told me that she was not telling me something…

And hell I was right. When I took her home…

-Flashback-

"I had a great time." She said with a smile.

"Me too." I said, feeling a wave of déjà vu.

"I'll see you tomorrow Twinkles." She said and I froze, memories of our first kiss and our first date flashing before my eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah…" I said still shaken up and left…

-End flashback-

I wonder if she'll remember… Our first date had been at the restaurant near the beach with Teo and Lily. I got ready and got to my car to pick her up. Once I arrived at her house, she was already there waiting for me.

"Hey, always on time!" She said as she sat on the front seat with me.

She was wearing everyday clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a green T-shirt. She was beautiful; as always.

"You should…"

"Start the engine… I know." I cut her off.

During the trip, we both remained silent. It has been a few weeks since I remembered everything, but I couldn't tell Toph. I had to become myself again.

Once we arrived we sat at a table with a great view of the sea and ordered some pizza. Sure I am romantic, but we're still teenagers. Once we finished, I paid up and we left.

On our way to her house, I was still trying to think how to tell her…

Hey Toph, I remember everything so, let's get back together? No, that wouldn't do. Till the time I actually had a plan we were already there.

"I had a great time Aang…" She said.

"So did I. We can do it again tomorrow…" I grinned, recalling our second date.

'I would love to.' She smiled.

She opened the door ready to leave, when I pulled her back in and placed a kiss on her soft lips. My tongue begged for an entrance which she granted. I could sense her surprise but soon it was replaced by a longing and love that brought shivers down my spine. When we broke away we were both panting and she was glaring at me.

"How long do you know?" She asked.

"Since Ironman…" I chuckled and she giggled with me.

"You are really something, you know Twinkles? But I'll always love you"

"I love you too T. ; I love you too."

THE END


End file.
